The Necro Incident
by leodomedo
Summary: On the little town of Shitai, Japan, the BSAA is in a operation to track down an old and silent enemy but in the process something happens, an strange glowing red artifact is found. This is the story of Isaac Clarke final effort to end his nightmare.
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Hey guys, that's my first fanfic. I really wanted to make a story about resident evil and dead space. Hope you guys like it ^^.

I do not own any of the characters, they all are owned by their respective companies.

* * *

What is fear ? Most people of the world think they know the meaning of these words. One man know the true meaning of fear, his name is Isaac Clarke, and right now, his particles are traveling on continuous time space with a deadly genetic apocalypse maker. What would happen if he landed on 2014 Japan, on the tiny city of Shitai, currently under investigation by a anti-bioterrorism organization called BSAA ?

It's a irregular night in the little town of Shitai,Japan, the town's people are on their daily routine, working and stuff, with one exception: the BSAA has sealed the city for investigation of a possible bio-terrorism hotspot. There are soldier and trucks everywhere, patrolling the whole place to find and contain the threat.

_I don't know how you convinced the Global Pharmaceutical Consul to approve this siege Chris…_

Chris look an old picture of him and his partner Jill Valentine, that picture was taken one day before the nightmare begun. He and Jill wasn't so close, and somehow if that horrendous incident haven't happen, they would never be that close. He looks up with a analytic expression.

_It's not a "siege" Leon. It's just a check up. We have clues of the whereabouts of HUNK. He will answer for his crimes in Raccoon City._

Leon sighs slightly and take a chair to seat.

_Yeah I know, was CIA intel that discovered the new contract of HUNK but we should search for him with description, not alarm him and the people that hired him that we are here._

Chris rises sharply with anger in his face.

_The BSAA don't asked the CIA to come, you came here to help us, so do your job dammit !_

Chris walk his way out of the room leaving Leon thinking why he was in such anger, surely Chris was hiding something, that is a strange action for him, specially involving bio-terrorism.

_Leon, present yourself at the northern base of Shitai immediately._

As the radio transmission ends Leon get out of the room to meet his fellow CIA partners. As Leon step foward noises echo in the base hallway floor, he thinks on the same person since 1998, since Raccoon City.

_Ada, where are you ?_

Suddenly he got interrupted for two agents.

_Agent Leon, as the leader of the CIA participation on this operation you need to be aware of this…_

Leon looked confused.

_Be aware of what ? _

The agents opened the door behind them, what Leon see it's very strange, even for him.

_What the hell is this thing ?_

He was seeing an type of artifact, it was glowing with red light and has an strange form. On the right side of the "thing" was something that looked as a futuristic device.

_It appeared here 15 minutes ago, one of our agents saw the thing came out of nothing. So what you think ?_

Leon's face was petrified.

_I-i am hearing… hearing voices…_


	2. Chapter 2 - Contact

I do not own any of the characters in the story. They are owned by their respective companies.

* * *

A futuristic metallic suit with glowing lights, was all he needed to get the attention of the BSAA. Now he's being chased by Chris and his fellow partners. But he's not afraid, Isaac Clarke has seem many things to be afraid of humans. He continues running in the alleys of Shitai trying to hide from his pursuers.

_Dammit, we lost him ! Everyone, I want that man found until dawn. Search everywhere and bring him alive._

The alleys have proven it's utility, he manage to escape them. Now he need to find an way out of the city, but first he need to get his plasma cutter back, the time travel send Isaac some distance away from the Marker, but his weapon remained with the deadly thing besides some information hiden in it's circuits. He need to get it back before someone's put the hands on it.

_Voices… inside…my head…_

Leon can't stand, he fall on the floor in shock, the agents take him away from the artifact, as the distance between them increased so the voices has been gone.

_Thanks guys, I think I can stand now._

_Sir, you are saying that you have voices in your mind._

Leon stand up and look to the door on the end of the hallway separating him of the red thing.

_There's a man, his name is Isaac… the voices said that we need to stop him._

_Sir, I'm sorry but we can't-_

Leon punch the agent of the way and run to communicate Chris about the ocurrency. The agents are left with nothing but confusion in their heads.

_Geez, he's really mad._

One agent help the other to get on his feet.

_Yeah, something really strange about that red thing._

_When he stand up he see his partner horrified face._

_I hear… v-voices…_

_Shit there are soldiers everywhere !_

Isaac can't find a blind spot in the BSAA security patrols. His suit is too heavy for long chases so he will have to pass unnoticed. He can't take off the suit, he needs it to end the nightmare. The futuristic man walk behind the houses to stay unnoticed but he went in an dangerous situation.

The BSAA men that chased him before are resting in the next street, and Isaac need to cross the street to keep going forward. He can't wait, there's no time. He will need to run.

Chris look at the moon thinking where in the world he would get a clue of the strange metal man. Besides the bizarre costume, no one have seem him in the proximities. Suddenly a soldier shouts.

_HE'S HERE!_

Chris enters his car as fast as he can and drive along with his team to capture the mysterious man. The BSAA cars run desperate around the perimeter trying to find the soldier who warned them. Eventually they found a man, but not the one they were looking for.

_Chris ! I have really bad news !_

Chris get out of his car and walk towards Leon.

_Me too Leon, we found a man with some kind of metal armor. We chased him but he escaped._

Leon's eyes glowed with worry.

_That must be him, the CIA found an strange artifact that appeared instantly. The thing spoke to me…_

_Chris _looked surprised and let a laugh get out.

_What ? Spoke to you ? Leon we have a serious problem her-_

_I know ! The thing said we need to find a man called Isaac Clarke. It said he can destroy all the world if not stopped !_

Suddenly the mysterious man appears out of the shadows in the night. His suit glow like nothing Chris and Leon have ever seem. He approach the two surprised men.

_Look i need your hel-_

Chris point a gun to his head.

_You will come with us._

The metal helmet dismount on his head revealing a tired face.

_You don't understand I need to get out of here now !_

Then Isaac realize that the BSAA men already surrounded him, with the guns pointed at his head the desperate man had no choice but surrender.


	3. Chapter 3 - Infection

I do not own the characters in the story. They are owned by his respective companies.

* * *

Four men scout Isaac to a dark room. He sits while the men keep the guns pointed to his head. Ten minutes later Chris enters the room. Leon watch the interrogatory behind the glass pane. He can't stop thinking in what the red artifact told him. Chris sit in front of Isaac looking into his eyes.

_What are you ?_

Isaac continue looking at Chris eyes with determination.

_My name is Isaac, i came to end an nightmare that will kill thousands in the future._

Chris didn't looked surprised.

_So you came from the future…_

Isaac stand up alarming the guards.

_Yes, the marker, a red artifact, is here in this town. It will infect and change everything in necromorphs !_

_Necromorphs ? _

Chris tell the guards to put the guns down.

_Yes, I need to go to the Yucatán peninsula in Mexico. There is the Black Marker, it's the original marker. The others are just imitations, if I destroy the original nothing of the horror in the future will ever happen._

Chris looked confused. The suit looked futuristic but that isn't enough proof. Then he remembered the red thing that Leon was talking about.

_Ok Isaac, so how do you manage to time travel to this place ?_

_I used an experimental machine of the Earth Government, but I needed the energy of the marker to power it up._

Leon was completely confused with Isaac's explanation. The red thing said he was the danger. His story it's very different but still madness. Leon press the button to call Chris out of the room. Chris got out of the room and reach Leon.

_What do you need Leon ?_

_I think he is telling the truth._

_But you said the marker told you other story._

_Yeah, but think of it Chris. Isaac came back in time to destroy the first artifact so the other can never exist, but for that to work he need the power of the marker which he accidentally brought with him throught the time travel. The marker is trying to make us kill Isaac so he would never destroy the original marker.  
_

Chris and the agents in the room were speechless.

_Ok, so if what he says is true, what are we going to do ? We can't take him to the peninsula without more proof._

Suddenly the lights black out. Chris and Leon instinctively put their guns out. Isaac is desperate in the room.

_They are here, you need to run, now !_

Before the guards have time to respond they where attacked. Leon and Chris can only see a horrendous shadow cut the guards apart. Leon shoot the glass making the monster went in a vent and vanish.

_What the hell was that thing ?_

Isaac look around and take a weapon of the dead body of a guard.

_That is a necromorph. We need to get out of here._

As fast as the monster vanish he came back . He appeared in the shadows behind Leon and Chris and slaughtered the agents that were with them. Chris manage to shoot the monster in the head but he didn't died. Instead he attacked Chris with extreme violence. The lights start to flicker as the deformed monster tried to kill Chris. Leon shoot the beast several times but it refuses to die. One of the twisted claws of the monster enters Chris left shoulder.

_AHHHHHHH !_

Then out of nothing Isaac launch a blue ray in the monster, he becomes very slow.

_Now cut his arm out !_

Leon take his knife and do what Isaac told. Then Isaac stomped his head and ended the creature. Chris shout in pain while he removed the claw from his shoulder. The light comes back like it was just waiting the fight end. They see the fallen creature on the floor, it had tiny hands getting out of it's belly, the arms was turned apart and the bones exposed formed claws, the skin was very pale.

_If we don't go to the peninsula the entire world will be infected with this plague._

Leon take a bandage of his pocket and start covering Chris wound.

_Ok now I believe in you. We need to get out of the town now._

_First we need to get my weapon back, it is with the marker._

Leon help Chris stand up and the three survivors get out of the building. When they get out they see a strange humanoid creature with a type of fungus in his back. Isaac shout desperate.

_Shit ! We need to get back to the building !_

The monster then expelled a large cloud of toxic gas. The gas engulfed the entire neighborhood infecting all the people in the area. The group of survivor manage to enter the building before the gas get to them. Chris hear strange noises coming out of the building.

_What is that sound ?_

Isaac respond.

_It's the nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4 - Outbreak

I do not own any of the characters of this story.

* * *

The city of Shitai was a nice little town, where good working people do the best to live their lives well. Now this city has a huge wound, in this wound are thousands of infected creatures and the only three men in the entire world who know how to stop them.

_I think it's safe to go out now…_

Isaac's helmet mounts on his head turning his face more like something that got out of The Terminator. The three men get out of the building just to see hell where was a city. As they walk through the deserted streets Leon and Chris can't held the familiar feeling of all these years.

_Chris, it's just like…_

Chris look at Leon with the same dread feeling.

_Yeah… Just like Raccoon City…_

Then Leon stop walking and look towards Isaac.

_Where are the infected people ? I don't see anyone._

Isaac was surprised by the question.

_They are all going to the marker. We have to get there before them._

Chris see an empty BSAA truck with the keys on it. While he get the keys he ask Isaac.

_What happens when they get there ?_

Isaac remain silent for a second and respond.

_Convergence. They will unite their physical mass to turn into a giant monster and will infect and devour the rest of the world._

_Sound enough for me._

The three survivor make their way in the truck up to the northern base of Shitai. In the middle of the way Chris phone rings. He answer the call.

_Hello ?_

A sweet feminine voice reach Chris ears.

_Chris ? Where are you ? The HQ received reports of a mass infection in Shitai !_

_Yes Jill, I know. Leon and I are heading for the source of it._

Chris face suddenly become more serious.

_You found him ?_

_Yes… Chris, he's working with-_

He can't hear the rest of the call because of what he saw when the truck got to his destination. He saw thousands of monsters, all deformed and grotesque. They were all trying to enter the base.

_-logy… Chris are you there ?_

_Yeah ! Sorry Jill I'll have to call you later. We will send any update reports we can to HQ. Bye._

Chris ends the call before Jill could respond. Leon looked more suspicious of Chris behavior. He was really hiding something. Isaac get out of the truck and start to walk toward the monster. Leon and Chris looked completely lost.

_Isaac we you can't go there on foot ! There is too much of them !_

Isaac turn around, he jump and a compartment on his boots start to function like a rocket. He was flying.

_I was saving this for this moment. You two wait here._

Chris hit the accelerator.

_No there's BSAA and CIA men there ! We need to rescue them !_

The truck carrying Leon and Chris hit the horde of necromorphs crushing bones and limbs of the deformed demons. While Isaac enter the base by the roof the two brave survivors make their way through the crowd of monster. Leon take his gun and start to shoot any necromorph who tried to jump in the truck.

Isaac open the ceiling door and enter the base. He see the Red Marker and his plasma cutter with all the data he need inside it's circuits. But when he reach it he got shoot in the leg. A mysterious soldier get of the shadows. Chris and Leon hit the base gate with the truck and jump of it landing in the hallway. Chris take a grenade and launch it in the truck who explode in seconds, making a perfect barrage between then and the necromorphs. Then they hear a gunshot.

_Hurry Chris ! We need to find Isaac and the others !_

When they get in the Marker room they see Isaac down with wound in the leg and left hand. They also see a familiar figure. The same soldier clothes, the same machine gun, and the same red eyes of his mask looking at them.


End file.
